Community Service
by tea-and-outer-space
Summary: AU: She was the high school drop out, the town's outcast. He was the preachers son, a straight shooter and a goody two shoes. When she's forced to help out at the church alongside him, the two grow closer than either intended. She manages to pull out his rebellious side, he shows her she's not all bad. Megstiel, teenage main characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first Megstiel fic. Characterization and stuff might be a bit off, because this is an AU, after all. Also, I'm not quite happy with the name, so I may change it later.  
Anyways, hope you like it~

* * *

It was a tiny shop, the bright florescent lights flickered overhead and the sound of old classic rock rumbled through ancient speakers. Bells chimed when Meg Masters shoved the door open, and walked into the shop.

It wasn't busy, in fact it was mostly empty. Meg didn't go immediately to the small shelves filled with various candy bars and bags of chips, instead she looked around for a bit, pretending to be fascinated by different things in the shop. After several minutes, she shuffled over to the snacks, and looked over them. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching her, she grabbed a small chocolate bar, and then slid it up the sleeve of her hoodie, making sure it was well concealed.

Meg spun around, planning to continue her facade and pretend to be interested in other things before leaving the store, but instead she turned around to find herself facing the owner of the store, a man named Bobby.

This wasn't the first time Bobby had caught her shoplifting, so she wasn't scared, she was merely pissed she wouldn't be getting her chocolate bar as soon as she wanted.

* * *

Bobby had taken her straight to the police station, where she was immediately herded into an office. Meg sat down in a chair in front of a large desk. This was all routine to her, being caught doing things she wasn't supposed to was habit by now. A few moments later an officer walked into the room.

"Winchester," Meg said, greeting the police officer by his last name with a smirk. She had been in enough trouble that she knew every police officers name, but given that there were only three officers it wasn't quite a feat. John Winchester was her least favorite cop, but he was the one she was busted by the most.

She leaned back into her seat as the cop took a seat across from her, on the other side of his desk.

"Meg Masters," he said. He didn't bother to hide it resentment in his voice. He disliked her as much as she disliked him.

"Now what did you do this time," he continued, more of a statement than a question. He held a yellow folder in his hand, and he flipped through it, reading through the simple report. "Theft again? This is the fifth time."

"What can I say, I'm a stickler for habit."

Winchester set the folder down on his desk, and steepled his hands. Meg simple folded her arms across her chest, and gave him a sticky sweet smile. His attempts to look authoritative didn't faze her.

"Meg, I'm afraid I can't let you go with just a warning this time. Theft, vandalism, this has to stop."

"Whatcha gonna do, send me to jail? I'm seventeen, and juvi doesn't scare me," she snapped back.

The officer began to reply, when he was cut short by a faint knocking on the door, which opened, a young man sticking his head into the room. Both Meg and Winchester turned to look at the door.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked.

Meg rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze away from him. She knew who he was. Castiel Novak, Pastor Chuck's son, her opposite in every sense of the word.

"Yes, Cas?" Winchester replied.

"Um, I wanted to return this book to Sam, but he wasn't answering any of my texts, and I was just a few blocks down, so I'd thought I'd bring it here. Can you give it to him for me?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"Of course."

Castiel smiled, stepping close to Meg as he reached across the large desk to hand the book over.

"Personal space, ever heard of it?" Meg muttered under her breath. Castiel glanced down at her and frowned, but he soon returned to his cheery nature and headed towards the door.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Tell your dad I said hi," Winchester replied. A sudden look crossed his face as he got an idea. "Cas, can I talk to you for a sec, outside my office?" he asked. Castiel nodded, and Winchester stood and followed the teenager out of the room, and he shut the wooden door behind him.

Meg immediately stood, and walked to the door, and pressed her ear to it. The conversation going on was muffled, but Meg managed to catch a bit of it.

_Oh, hell no_, was her first thought. There was no way in hell she was going along with what cop and preacher boy were planning.

She turned back to face the room. There were no windows, no other doors, no way she could get out of the tiny office. There was a small air vent, but it was too tiny to fit through. She sat back down in the chair, glaring at nothing in particular.

Winchester and Castiel walked in a few minutes later, Castiel staying by the door and Winchester reclaiming his seat.

"I think I found an appropriate punishment," he said, not hiding the pleasure in his voice.

"And what might that be?"

"Community service. Twenty four hours total. You'll be helping out at Castiel's father's church. Castiel will take you there. Maybe actually doing work for once will make you think twice next time you want to steal a candy bar."

"Screw you," Meg replied.

"Cas, can you take her to the church? I'm sure your father will want to meet her."

"Yes, sir," Cas replied. Meg stood from her chair, and headed to the door. Castiel opened it for her. Meg stormed out, and then left the police station, Castiel trailing after her.

She started walking in the general direction of her home once she got out. Castiel still followed her closely, moving to walk right next to her.

"Hey, the church is the other way," he said.

"I know, I don't care," Meg replied.

"But you have to come, Mr. Winchester said so."

Meg huffed and turned to face the other teenager, and she glared up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her, even with her heels on, but she remained unfazed and frowned.

"Look, you don't know me, so you don't know this, but I don't give a fuck what Winchester says. I'm tired, I've had a long day, and I want nothing more than to just go home and go to sleep, okay?"

Castiel looked slightly taken aback by her short rant.

"Um, okay. But can I have your number, so I can text you when it's a good time for you to come by the church?" he asked, attempting to remain polite.

Meg rolled her eyes and recited her cell phone number, and Castiel took out his phone and typed it into his contacts. He glanced up from his phone once he was done, to see her already halfway down the road.

"Hey, I didn't get your name!" He called out. She glanced back at him over her shoulders.

"Meg," she called back, and with that she turned around the corner, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg slept in late the next day, when she woke she checked the time on her phone, which told her it was 1:03 in the afternoon. Her phone also informed her that she had four texts from Castiel.

_Sent: 8:17 A.M._  
_Hey Meg, it's me, Castiel. I'll be by the church in an hour, so you can show up anytime around then. We'll sort out the details when you show up, I guess. See you soon._

_Sent: 9:04 A.M._  
_Meg?_

_Sent: 11:59 A.M._  
_Um, are you going to show up today? If you're busy or something that's fine, just let me know._

_Sent: 12:44_  
_I'm only going to be at the church for another hour or so... Look, just show up whenever you get a chance, okay? I'll be here... waiting..._

Meg frowned, and then typed out a quick reply.

_Be there in ten minutes. -Meg_

She then set her phone back on her nightstand, and got out of bed. Meg's room was a total mess, but she managed to navigate through the scattered clutter and get to her closet. She had no clue what kind of work she was going to be doing, she decided to wear a pair of old ripped up jeans, and a t-shirt with a logo of a band she didn't even like. She got dressed and put on her shoes quickly, and managed to find her hairbrush underneath a pile of blankets, and brushed out her curly hair.

Meg grabbed her phone off her nightstand and slipped it into her pocket, and then left her house and exited into the cold October day. She had no trouble finding the church, there was only one church in the town, and she had lived in the town for her entire life.

It was a short walk to the church, which was officially named "First Church of Supernatural". Meg thought it was an odd name for a church. Technically it was the towns fault for having such a weird name, she decided. She walked up to the large, double door entrance, and hesitated. She hadn't been to a church since she was little, and she had no clue what the protocol for entering a church was. Was she supposed to knock, or just walk in? She didn't have to debate on it long, because soon the door in front of her swung open, and she was face to face with Castiel.

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling at her. He stepped back and held the door open for her, and Meg walked inside, into a small foyer. Castiel shut the door behind them.

"Hi, Clarence," she said after a moment. Castiel's smile faltered.

"Um, my name is Castiel," he said.

"I know," she replied, smirking, "So, what do I gotta do? I want this to be over with as soon as possible."

"Follow me," was all he said in reply. He starting walking, Meg followed.

He led her through the small foyer, and down a hall to their left. There were many doors in the hallway, all were shut. Castiel wasn't being chatty for once, so Meg decided to instead focus on the small signs on each of the doors.

Nursery. Children's Church. Supply Closet.

Castiel stopped walking, and entered one of the rooms, the last one in the hall. The sign on its door said Secretary's Office.

The room was brightly lit and didn't contain much. There was a desk against the left wall, an old computer set up on it. A large office chair was in front of the desk, and there was a large printer next to the desk. There was a small bookshelf opposite the desk, mostly filled with bibles and reference books.

Castiel immediately walked up to the desk, and grabbed the small box. Meg looked down into the box, it was halfway filled with papers, various things printed on the front and back.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"These are bulletins, we hand them out every Sunday." he set the box down on the floor, and then sat down in front of it. He took one of the papers out and handed it to Meg. "It has church events, prayer requests, songs we're gonna sing during praise and worship, stuff like that."

"And?" Meg said, still unsure of what she was going to do. She sat down, opposite Castiel.

Castiel took the stack of papers out of the box, and then set them down. He grabbed one of the papers, and folded it in half.

"This. Fold them in half like this, with the church's logo on the outside and the info on the inside." He placed the folded paper into the box. "Try to make sure it's even."

Meg placed the paper she had onto the floor, and folded it, lining the edges up and running her thumb down the middle, making a crease. The edges weren't exactly even, but she figured it didn't really matter.

"Like this?" she said, holding up the paper.

"Perfect," Castiel replied. He grabbed another paper, and began to fold another one.

They continued in silence for a while. It was a repetitive task, and Meg found it a bit boring. Grab a paper. Fold it. Drop it in the box. Repeat. She glanced up at Castiel,who was arraigning the small pile of folded papers in the box into a neat stack.

"Why are you helping?" she questioned. Castiel looked up at her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Meg grabbed another paper.

"I dunno, I just figured that you'd give me a job and just leave me to do it. I didn't think you'd help." She folded it, and set it on the stack Castiel made.

"Since you came so late, I finished up most of the stuff that I needed to do around here. This is all I need to do before I can go home, so I'd rather help and get it done sooner rather than later," he replied.

"Oh," she said, "So, you help out here a lot?"

"Almost every day."

"I didn't realize there was that much to do around here," Meg replied. She took another paper, the stack of unfolded papers looked considerably smaller, she guessed they had did about half of the stack so far.

"There's plenty do around here. We don't have enough money to hire anyone to do anything, so usually it's just me and my siblings helping out. My sister Anna usually makes these," he held up one of the papers, "and makes all the phone calls and arranges meetings and events, that sort of stuff. Gabe keeps everything clean. And I help out with everything else."

"So you have two siblings?"

"Eight, actually. There's Anna, Gabe, Bal, Sammy, Nick, Zach, Michael, and Naomi."

"Holy-" Meg stopped herself, remembering that swearing in a church was most likely not good, "crap." she finished instead. "Your parents must be busy."

"Actually, it's just my dad raising us."

"Really?" she was about to ask him more about his family, when the door swung open. Both the teens looked up to the door.

A man, in his forties and unusually short, was in the doorway. He looked at Castiel and was about to speak, when he noticed Meg.

"You must be Meg," he said.

"Yeah," Meg replied.

"I'm Chuck, Cas's dad. It's nice to meet you. Um, earlier I gave Cas a rundown of some stuff you could do around here, and since I'm kinda busy he'll tell you what you can do and all that."

Meg merely nodded in reply. Chuck then turned his attention to Castiel.

"Cas, I'm going to go the hospital early, so can you lock up when you're done?"

"Sure," Castiel said. Chuck then fished a key chain with various keys dangling off it out of his pocket, and tossed it to Castiel.

"See ya later," Chuck said, before exiting the room.

"Hospital?" Meg questioned after a moment.

"Yeah, he goes visit sick people, prays for them and encourages them to go to church once they're better."

"Oh."

Meg couldn't figure out how to continue the conversation, so instead she focused on the papers again, and so did Castiel.

They finished folding the rest of the papers in silence

* * *

A/N: Eh, I'm not quite happy with how this chapter came out, especially towards the end, but oh well.  
Oh, and don't worry, I'm gonna explain about Cas's family soon. It's a bit complicated though, so I couldn't fit it all in this chapter.


End file.
